Question: $f(t) = 2t^{2}$ $g(x) = x^{2}+4x-1+2(f(x))$ $ g(f(2)) = {?} $
Answer: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(2)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(2) = 2(2^{2})$ $f(2) = 8$ Now we know that $f(2) = 8$ . Let's solve for $g(f(2))$ , which is $g(8)$ $g(8) = 8^{2}+(4)(8)-1+2(f(8))$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(8)$ $f(8) = 2(8^{2})$ $f(8) = 128$ That means $g(8) = 8^{2}+(4)(8)-1+(2)(128)$ $g(8) = 351$